The present disclosure relates to steering column assemblies, and more particularly, to assemblies with mutually dependent rake and telescopic positions.
Steering column assemblies for automobiles are known to include various adjustment devices that permit an operator to selectively position and secure the steering column in any one of a variety of positions. Such adjustment devices may include a rake device that facilitates tilting of the steering column and a telescopic device that facilitates the length of the column which generally dictates how close a steering wheel is positioned to the operator (i.e., extended position) and/or how close to the instrument cluster of the automobile (i.e., retracted position). Unfortunately, the extent of a retracted position may be limited by the full range of the rake positions in order to prevent the steering wheel from contacting surrounding components during adjustment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that limits the range of rake positions with such limits dependent upon a particular telescopic position.